Lost With Glee Season 2 Episode 5
by glost
Summary: "A Bitch and A Balloon"
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic is in no way making profit and is for entertainment purposes only. Lost and Glee belong to its creators and all thanks go to them and its employees. Any songs that were used belong to its writers and composers.**

* * *

Part 1  
Santana slipped on the army green tank and pulled her hair out of it, tying it back into a pony tail. She pulled on her jeans and slipped on sneakers. She knelt next to Brittany and admired her as she slept. She grabbed her hand and held it then let go.  
Santana grabbed her pack and walked over to the group waiting for her.  
Ana: Are you finally ready to go?  
Santana: Listen I forgave you for killing rich bitch because you seem to be the only cool Latina around other than me, but don't treat me like I'm your pawn.  
Matt jumped in.  
Matt: I know it seems like she can't do much but trust me I dated Santana before, she's the nightmare Satan has.  
Charlie: Can't we all just get along?  
Ana: We're moving out.  
Santana: Well finally.  
Charlie, Ana, Santana, Sayid, and Matt begin the hike.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
Emma sits alone organizing supplies on the beach. Will sits next to her and Emma gets up and leaves Will behind.  
Will: Emma, I'm sorry.  
Artie: Trouble in paradise Mr. Schue?  
Will: You mean other than trying to survive on a tropical island fiasco?  
Artie: Well yeah.  
Will: Ms. Pillsbury is angry at me for letting Matt and Santana go on the hike.  
Artie: Well polar gears, wild boar, others ad columns of smoke that knocks down trees and rips skin off pilots, I can understand her anger.  
Will: If I'm going to be in charge of all of you I need to be a leader that understands you if I'm too strict you'll rebel. I know which hikes are dangerous, and which aren't and Matt and Santana will be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3  
Puck laid in his tent writing on a piece of paper. Lauren crawled in and sat behind him.  
Puck: I don't feel like visitors today.  
Lauren: Turn your butt around and talk to me Puckerman.  
Puck: Sorry mam.  
Lauren: Are you okay?  
Puck: I'm clearly having a bad week, all everyone did when I came back was stare, they think that I did something to get Quinn killed. But I tried to help her. There was nothing I could do.  
Lauren: Then get your confident ass out there, use that Puckerman fear and let these people know your not gonna take it anymore.  
Puck: To be honest Zizes, I don't think I can I lost my mojo.  
Lauren: Then lets go get it back.  
Puck got up and hugged her.  
Puck: I'm so lucky to have you.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4  
Santana, Matt, Charlie, Sayid, and Ana continue with their trek. Sayid and Ana are ahead of the rest speaking,  
Matt: Should we be worried?  
Charlie: Well, what about?  
Matt: Well it was only a few weeks ago that she killed his love.  
Santana: Well, clearly he's trying to annoy her to death. I got nothing against the guy to be honest; I respect the fact that he landed such a hottie like Shannon, but his accent, makes you wanna braid a noose from vines and hang yourself.  
Matt nodded.  
Charlie: I guess that goes for all us accent cursed survivors, don't it?  
Santana: Yes it does, and who is she by the way, I mean Ana can be some kind of creepy serial killer, she knows her way around a gun a little to well.  
Matt: First of all, she's a cop, she told us that if you were paying attention, and also what serial killer uses a gun.  
Charlie: Matthew's got a point,  
Charlie catches up with Ana and Sayid.  
Matt: Don't worry about it Santana, Ana isn't the one we should be worried about,  
Matt motions toward the others and Santana sees a gun in Charlie's pants.  
Matt shrugs and runs up to the others as Santana stops and stares at them then begins walking again.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

-Flash Back-

Brittany: Santana, this is it, I'm not talking about the MJ movie, but this really is your best chance to talk to your abuela, she most likely won't ever invite you over ever again.

Santana: I said my goodbye's to her when she kicked me out of her house.

Brittany: Santana, she is the most important woman to you, even more than me, and if you don't this we may never get a chance to see her again. Please Santana I promise I won't leave you, you will always have me.

Santana: I'll meet with her.

Santana and Brittany nod and smile.

-End Flash Back-


	6. Chapter 6

Scene 6

Puck was being dragged by Lauren; he had a complete blank look on his face. She sits him next to Mike and Tina.

Lauren: Thanks to you he's broken.

Mike: Me?

Lauren: You two fighting guilted him into a depression, Apologize.

Mike: I'm not apologizing to him; he cheated on you with my girlfriend.

Lauren: I could have destroyed Tina if I wanted to, but I'm not. And none of that is what sparked it. It was Q-U-I-N-N. You blamed him for her kicking the bucket and now he doesn't even want to do it. Mike and Tina look at Puck, Lauren grabbed Puck's face, squishing his cheeks together.

Lauren: Look at him, he looks pathetic.

Mike groaned: Fine Puckerman, I'm sorry for what I said you tried your best, and there was nothing you could do.

Puck: Got it.

Mike: Wha-

Puck: Thanks Mikey, I accept your apology, now just got to spread this recording around the camp and everyone will stop staring at me like I have twelve heads.

Tina: Where did you get a tape recorder?

Puck and Lauren: Sawyer.

Mike: I am going to kill him.

Puck: See ya guys later.

Lauren: Bye.

They leave Mike and Tina. Tina puts her hand on Mike's shoulder.

Mike: Not Now.

Tina removes her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Finn: Hey Mr. Schue.

Will: Hey Finn.

Finn: Girl Trouble?

Will: Is it that obvious?

Finn: Well, no, you look more constipated than depressed, Artie told me about Miss Pillsbury.

Will: Ah,

Finn: Anything I can do to help?

Will: I don't think so Finn,

Finn: I usually get Rachel dairy free chocolate and freshly picked flowers whenever she's mad at me for no reason.

Will: I don't think that will exactly work on Emma.

Finn: Yeah.

Will: Thanks for trying.

Finn: I sent Rachel over to try and talk to Miss P.

Will: Do you send her with a speech.

Finn: No,

Will: Well, Rachel does have a tendency to turn around. Finn: Maybe you should run I'll cover for you.

Will: Thanks Finn.

Will pats him on the back and leaves, as Finn looks around blankly.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Sam scooped up some sand from the beach and poured it into the empty two gallon bottle; he looked up at Brittany who had another bottle. She views it curiously and shifted the angles she was holding it.

Brittany: Maybe with tape?

Sam: Maybe, but there's no tape here, not even at the hatch.

Brittany: I really wanted this sand time thing to work.

Sam: Wait, I think I got it.

Sam gets up and runs off leaving Brittany alone with the two bottles. He came back with a hot stick.

Sam: Hold them together.

Brittany flips the empty one over ad presses it against thee full one as Sam slowly moves and pushes the stick along the edges of the bottle. After a while he puts the hot end of the stick into the sand. Sam sits down next to Brittany.

Brittany: Now we can measure jungle time. And Mr. Schue can give us history tests.

Sam: You know, sometimes I just, I sit here thinking about the most weirdest things to be worried about, like what would my doctor think when I didn't show up for my appointment this week.

Brittany: or if Lord Tubbington has gone back to drugs because he thinks I've abandon him.

Sam: Exactly, if I had braces, would they ever just fall off without regular checkups?

Brittany: You admire your teeth don't you?

Sam: My nickname is trout mouth, dental hygine is extremely important to me.

Brittany: I wonder when Santana will be back?

Sam: why don't you test the hour glass.

Brittany flips over the bottles and looks back out to the ocean.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Rachel walks up to Emma who is at the caves picking up and cleaning food they've collected.

Rachel: Hello, Miss Pillsbury.

Emma: Did Mr. Schuester send you over here?

Rachel: No, Actually, Finn did, we are worried about you Miss Pillsbury, you've been distant and you're cleaning clean fruit again.

Emma: I ran out of my medication last week, and I'm having some trouble adjusting to jungle life.

Rachel: Miss Pillsbury, you've had a total turn around, and it isn't just from the medicine, Miss Pillsbury, don't let it define you.

Emma: I can't do this, all this dirt, and bugs, and sweat.

Rachel: Miss P, you are stronger than this, here,

Rachel hands her a bar of soap.

Rachel: I have next shift in the hatch. There's a shower you can use. We are supposed to be conserving the water, so don't let anyone know. You can get yourself cleaned up and then you can talk to Mr. Schue he needs you.

Emma cleaned her tears and nodded, and then Rachel picked up Emma.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Puck looked around suspiciously and sat down, unfolding a note book, and began writing in it. As he wrote he paused a few times and then resuming, smiling here and there when he started again.

Dave: Hey Puckerman.

Puck kept writing acknowledging Dave.

Dave: Puckerman?

Puck: Huh, oh, I sometimes I forget you're here; you mesh into the back ground.

Dave: Whatcha doin'?

Puck; Ah, huh, writing.

Dave: dude, why are you writing, we're not in school clearly,

Puck; I know, I was writing earlier just so Zizes can come over and annoy me but, I kinda got into it. I thought about it and realized no one is writing all this crap down.

Dave: All this?

Puck: All of it, Rory, Mercedes, Sugar, Quinn, Kurt, the others, the hatch, it needs to be known.

Dave: We can tell them ourselves.

Puck: I know this is a kinda sucky sitch but I don't think we'll be saved anytime soon, it's been over a month already.

Dave: You just gotta have faith.

Puck: Sure, but you also need something to do.

Dave: Fine, if you need an interview, pencil me in; Have you seen Artie?

Puck: No,

Dave: He's still sort of out of it since Quinn, I'm afraid he might do something crazy.

Puck: I'll keep an eye out for him.

Dave gets up and leaves Puck as he continues to write.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Dave: Hey Art-man,

Artie: Dave, hey.

Dave: Dude, I've been looking everywhere for you, what are you doin'?

Artie: I've been here all day. Ah no wait I gave Mr. Schue advice on Miss P, and then I came here,

Dave: What are you doing Artie? Why are you here?

Artie was sitting at the grave sites.

Artie: I can torture myself, I deserve it.

Dave: You didn't do this Artie. There was no way you could have changed this. The others killed her, please Artie, there's just no way she could come back.

Artie: I am never going to forget her.

Dave: You don't have to, but it's time to start moving on,

Artie closes his eyes and places his hand on Quinn's grave as Dave kneels next to Artie to comfort him.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Hurley is sitting on the sand looking back and forth from left to right.

Finn: Is Hurley Alright?

Lauren: He is acting a bit squirrely.

Finn: Like he saw a ghost,

Lauren: Listen Hudson, people have been talking, and with things looking worse than plastic surgery in Mexico, they want to breakaway and not in the Kelly Clarkson kind of way.

Finn: But we need to stick together, those weird others are out there somewhere.

Lauren: Come on Finn this is your chance to be the new Jack.

Finn: Jack is still around. And if anyone should be the next Jack it should be Mr. Schue.

Libby: Have you guys seen Hurley?

Libby and Finn point to Hurley.

Libby smiles and leaves them.

Lauren: I'm never going to admit this not anyone else Finn, but you got potential to be a great leader, don't hide away.

Lauren turns away leaving Finn.

Finn raises his hand: Thanks Lauren!

Lauren waves him off.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

Blaine is walking along the camp. He stops and looks at Will. Blaine makes his way over to him and sits next to him.

Blaine: Down and out on love Mr. Schue?

Will: Emma's been avoiding me all day and I don't know why.

Blaine: Not to offend, but what are you doing here? You should be out there looking for her. I know I would. Mr. Schuester trust me, you don't have a lot of time left on this earth, spend it with the one you love.

Blaine stands up and pats Will on the back.

Blaine: Things can change like that Mr. Schue.

Blaine leaves Will alone on the sand.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

Ana, Sayid, Charlie, Matt, and Santana continued their trek across the jungle. They have been walking for hours and were hoping that the map Henry made was accurate.

Charlie: Maybe we're lost?

Santana: Thanks for that piece of news Elf.

Charlie: I mean jungle lost not plane crash lost.

Ana: Or there's no balloon.

Sayid: He's a liar.

Matt: Can we get back now, this rain isn't helping us any.

Santana: Wait, over there.

Santana points to a clearing.

Santana: This is the area, here on the map.

She points to a section of the map.

Ana: That means the balloon is this way.

The five move in a new direction under a tree.

Charlie: It's a cross.

Sayid: And still no balloon.

Santana: I am soaking wet, when we get back, I will personally murder him.

Ana: Wait, why isn't it raining here?

The five look up and see the happy face on the red balloon just the way henry described it.

Sayid: Which means this is his wife.

Matt: It's all here, just the way Henry described it.

The five gather around the grave staring at it.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

-Flash Back-

Santana was sitting in a chair as her abuela served her something to drink.

Santana: I can help you-

Abuela: This is my house Santana, and I am capable of doing things on my own.

Santana sat quietly as her Abuela sat across from her placing a cup in front of her.

Santana: I need to apologize, coming out with something like that offended you, and I should have done it somewhere else, not in your home.

Abuela: I accept your apology Santana.

Santana: I want to be welcomed here again.

Abuela: I have conditions.

Santana: Please Abuela, I'll do anything.

Abuela: You must never see her again and you must break up with her, what you do behind me and God is your own business, but keep it your secret.

Santana: No, Abuela, I can't.

Abuela: Good bye Santana.

Santana: No, Abuela, I need another option.

-End Flash Back-


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

Rachel banged on the metal door that locked her out of the hatch. After escorting Emma out and giving her a Rachel Berry Speech which took a little less than an hour, she came back to being completely closed off from the inside.

Rachel: John, Locke, what's going?

Rachel fell back against a wall worryingly starring at the metal door. She heard the alarm start and did what she could trying to open the door.

Rachel: Locke! The button!

She heard the alarm get closer and closer to the end getting faster and faster, every loud beep she kicked the door, it frustrated her more than anything really.

Then she felt a small rumble and the alarm stopped then the door lifted up and she went inside the main room. She found John on the floor wounded and bleeding.

Rachel: John,

She ran to him.

Rachel: What happened?

John: He helped me.

John pointed to a free Henry in the computer room.

Rachel: What is he doing outside of the vault?

Henry: Oh, Don't worry Rachel; John let me out, voluntarily.

Rachel looked at John surprised then back at Henry.


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

Tina, Mike, and Rachel were all in the Hatch living room together hanging out. Locke was with Henry in the kitchen. Jack was also there, speaking with him, he seemed to try and intimidate him.

Rachel: Locke still hasn't clearly told me what happened to him.

Tina: All he said was that Henry helped proves his innocence.

Tina and Henry lock eyes for a second.

Mike: Ethan "helped" too, look where that got us.

Silence all around.

Mike: All I'm saying is that we should wait and see what Matt and Santana find out there.

Santana: Ask and you shall receive.

Santana, Matt, Ana, and Sayid walk into the hatch.

Sayid: What is he doing out?

Rachel: What happened?

Henry: Did you find my balloon?

Sayid: Yes, exactly where you told us it'd be, including your wife's grave. But yet, I still did not believe you. So I dug up the grave and found not the body of a woman but a man and in his pockets was this.

Sayid pulled out an I.D. which had an African American man on it named Henry Gale.

Santana: Your done.

Jack: Get back in the Vault.

Sayid and Ana grab him and start shoving him toward and into the vault as everyone avoided him and stared at him.

Tina: I can't believe it.

She lied as she sat down next to Mike, she looked down as Mike tried to comfort her.


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

-Flash Back-

Santana walked over to Brittany who was waiting for her outside of her house.

Brittany: How did it go?

Santana: She wants me to leave you.

Brittany: Oh,

Santana stayed silent.

Brittany: I love you Santana.

Brittany turned to leave.

Santana: Brittany, I choose to love you, always. I love you Britt.

Brittany: I love you.

-End Flash Back-

Santana arrives at the beach and runs over to Brittany hugging her. Santana moths thank you to Sam who smiles and nods.

her.


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

Rachel is walking across jungle scene, she seems to be searching.

Finn shows himself from behind a tree.

Rachel: Mission accomplished.

Rachel holds up her hand for a high five, Finn responds.

Finn: I knew you could do it.

Rachel: So did I.

Finn and Rachel smile and they hold hands as they head back toward the beach.


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20

Will was sitting outside of his shelter looking up to the stars in the sky.

Emma casually walks over to him and sits next to him.

Emma: Good evening Mr. Schuester.

Will: Hello Miss Pillsbury.

Emma: I'm sorry Will, I'm upset about, everything, everything that's been happening lately.

Will: I'm sorry too, I should've been trying to make it better, not sitting here sulking about it,

Emma: It finally feels like things are settling down.

Emma lays on Will.

Emma: I finally feel like settling down.

Will: Would you want to?

Emma: What?

Will: Settle down?

Emma: yes.

Will: Thank you.

Emma: What for?

Will: For giving me the answer I've been waiting years to hear.

Emma: We should get to bed.

Emma crawls into the shelter and will smiles following her, he closes the tarp giving them privacy as the fire fades out.

END


End file.
